You've Got Me
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: After a pleasant wakeup call, Nick has to reassure his girlfriend that no matter what happens, nothing will tear them apart...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello loves. I'm trying to distract myself today, so I bring you another short one-shot. This one is rather short, but it gets my point across I think. I hope it does anyway. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Nick rolled onto his side and looked over at his sleeping girlfriend, Tori, thinking he was the luckiest man on the planet for having her at his side. He traced his hand over the curve of her cheek lightly, playing with the soft copper tendrils of her hair and then trailed his hand lower, smoothing his fingers over the swell of her breast to her stomach to even lower. Tori sighed softly in her sleep, but didn't wake up when Nick's hand paused on the waistband of her pretty boy shorts. He glanced at her face and then slid his fingers inside her shorts, touching the warmth of her flesh and began teasing her slowly.

"Mm…is this my wakeup call?" Tori's voice asked softly as she was roused from her sleep by his actions.

Nick chuckled as she moved her thighs a bit wider for him and he rubbed her a bit faster. "Do you want it to be, sweetheart?"

"I think so," Tori murmured, opening her moss green eyes and looking up at him with lust filled eyes. She reached up and hooked her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level. "I love it when you touch me this way, Nick."

The Superstar pressed a tender kiss to her lips and heard her cry out against his lips as he sent her over the edge just by playing with her clit. He kept going and going, sending her over the edge until her legs were scrambling on the bed and shaking and she cried out hoarsely. Nick looked at her with a pleasant smirk on his face and Tori gave him a happy smile as she laid back on the bed, looking spent but thrilled.

"Now that's a wakeup call," she commented, raking a hand through her hair. "Better than anything we get at the hotels we stay at."

"I know, sweetheart," Nick said, tracing his fingers over her stomach after wiping them on the bedspread. "I think we get our fair share of wakeup calls when we're by ourselves."

"Especially when we have time off together," Tori agreed, shivering under his touch. "Which thank God is often." She laughed. "Woo! Storylines!"

Nick smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you hungry, Tori? After what I just did, I have to have worked up your appetite."

Tori looked up at him with a pout on her lips. "Do I get some of your famous flapjacks if I give you this look?"

The blond smirked and traced his thumb over her bottom lip, dragging down that pout. "You know you can get my famous flapjacks whenever you want them, sweetheart. You don't have to pout for them. But it's adorable as hell when you do." He pressed another kiss to her lips. "You can almost get me to do anything with that little pout on your lips."

A light lit up Tori's eyes. "Anything?"

"Almost anything," Nick corrected.

"How about giving me a puppy for next Christmas?" Tori asked, sliding her foot against his leg. "A big Rottweiler or Husky."

Nick thought about it for a moment. "We'll see what we can find, but we gotta train it to handle hotels, Tori."

"Yes!" Tori exclaimed, rolling on top of him and straddling his hips. "I love you!"

She peppered his face with light butterfly kisses before looking down into his eyes and smiling as her lips flirted with his. Nick slid his fingers between hers and squeezed, crossing that distance and kissed her tenderly, loving this woman with an energy that knew no end. Tori moved her hips against his and woke something up in him, but he calmed it down when he heard her stomach grumble.

"Someone needs breakfast more than they need a tumble in bed," Nick commented, breaking the kiss to look up at her. He squeezed her butt and earned a soft sound from her. "C'mon, get off so I can feed you."

"Okay, okay." Tori pressed another kiss to his lips before climbing off of him. She rolled off the bed and pulled on one of his shirts before scooping up her cellphone.

Nick climbed out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, heading down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. This had originally been his place alone, but he'd moved Tori in after four months of dating when he knew that he was crazy about her and that nothing was going to stop him from being with this Diva. Their schedules were in sync now that they were in the same storyline and the fans loved them together, their Twitter feeds full of Tweets that asked them questions and had fanmade pics that earned laughs from both parties involved. Tori had only hesitated thirty seconds before moving out of her parents' place and moving her things into his, though he had known it had put a strain on the relationship between her and her family of eight others.

"Coffee?" Nick asked, seeing it already finishing up on the carafe from where he had set it up the night before.

"Yes, please," Tori said, jumping up onto the counter beside the stove so she could watch him work.

Nick poured two mugs of coffee and added her favorite hazelnut creamer before handing her the mug that was hers. He started making his famous flapjack batter and frying up some sausage patties while Tori watched and browsed through messages on her cellphone.

"My brothers are doing a get-together at a local restaurant and inn," Tori announced, thumbing through her messages. "All six of them with their kids and wives. Mom and Dad are going to be there with them and…" She let out a small sigh. "They want to talk to me about ending my wrestling career again."

"Again?" Nick said, sighing with her. "Haven't they tried that five hundred times?"

"Probably more." Tori scrunched up her face as she read through more of the messages. "Oh my God…They're saying it's because it's a risk to my body and that I'm going to ruin my chances of having future babies that they don't want me to have with you. Because you're a wrestler and have no real career because wrestling is a fake sport and athletes have no chance of earning real careers after retiring if they're injured or leave their sports early…oh my God."

Nick's eyes turned to her and he saw her eyes becoming wet. She was almost shaking and her hand was tight on the mug of coffee. He knew that whatever she was reading beyond what she was telling him was upsetting her. Just like her family had a tendency of doing whenever they got on this kind of rampage about her career or him or the way that she acted or all the above or more.

"Tori, look at me," he said softly, setting down his spatula.

"I knew that they didn't like you, but to think it's because you're a wrestler with the WWE and nothing else…" She shook her head and looked at him with sad eyes. "Nick, what are they going to do when they find out that we've been talking about forever already? Plans like having kids in a year or two…getting really serious with our lives and putting our names on everything…they're going to demand that we break it off or get married and I don't want to lose you that way…"

Nick turned off the stove and moved over to stand in front of her, slipping in between her legs and taking away her phone, that cup of coffee. He set those items aside before cupping her face between his hands. Tori's eyes were wet as she stared at him and he rested his forehead against hers, holding her gaze firmly with his.

"Tori, your family isn't going to make you lose me for any reason. We've got each other forever and I'm planning on forever with you," Nick promised her softly. "I want to have kids with you one day, giant furry dogs, those silly rats that you're going to hide in your hoodie to scare the hell out of people. All of those things that you love, we're going to do together because I love you. I don't care what your parents or your six overbearing older brothers think. We're a team and we became a team once you decided to say 'come and get me, Peroxide Head' to my face on the dance floor at that club in Toronto a year ago. You stole my heart and you've kept it in your hands ever since. I want to be with you, not your family."

"They're not going to like that, Nick," Tori whispered, blinking back her tears. "They're going to hate you worse."

"Let them hate me," Nick told her. "I'm used to being hated. As long as you don't hate me, I'm the luckiest, happiest man in the world."

Tori offered him a small smile. "I could never hate you. I love you so much, Nick."

"Then we've got nothing to worry about," Nick told her with a smile. "We've got each other and your family can suck my ass. If they want to have a problem with our plans, then they can see themselves out of our lives. We can have a happy life with people that actually want to see us succeed in life and do the things that make us happy. That's all I want for us, for you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Nick," Tori said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Her phone chimed to let her know that another message had come in and Nick broke the kiss to look down at her phone. He saw it was a message from her second oldest brother, asking her if she was coming to the event alone like was requested. His eyes lifted to meet hers and Tori gave him a small smile.

"I'm bringing Nick and if that's a problem, I'm not coming," she said, using voice to text to send the message to her brother. She tossed her phone aside after that and draped her hands over Nick's shoulders. "I love you, Peroxide Head."

"What'd I tell you about that nickname?" Nick asked, putting his hands around her waist.

Tori smiled wickedly at him. "You can't pop me on the booty if I'm sitting on it, Nick."

Nick smirked at her as he lifted her into the air. "We're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?" He popped her on the ass and she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist. "One booty pop for the nickname that I told you to forget."

"Mm…nope." Tori traced her fingers along his jaw. "I don't think I will. It's too much fun messing with you." She pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and trailed her lips along his cheek to his ear. "Can we forget breakfast for a bit, Nick? I want something more _filling_."

Nick let out a little growl as she rocked her hips against him and woke that part of him up again. He turned them around and headed out of the kitchen. "How about we order pizza for lunch and eat in today?" he asked as he carried her upstairs. "Watch movies in our underwear and just stay in bed all day?"

Tori grazed her lips over his neck. "Sounds good to me, babe. Netflix and chill, all day long."

Nick couldn't agree more as he carried his girlfriend back into their bedroom and knew that he wasn't going to leave her for anything.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: I'm getting weird on myself and putting out one-shots to entertain myself instead of working on my main stories like I'm supposed to and my other real life projects. I should be more responsible. But I'm not. Oh well, let me know what you think. Thank you and have a good day. -Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello loves. I wanted to add some more to my story because why not? A two-shot is better than a one-shot. Anyway, enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Nick watched from across the clubhouse as Tori talked with one of her brothers and looked visibly upset by whatever was being said. It was the day of the get-together and she had brought him despite being asked repeatedly not to. He was being treated nicely, but he could tell that he wasn't welcome in the family that didn't like him behind the scenes. Tori loved him, but these people that didn't understand her passion for athletes or wrestling hated him.

Her moss green eyes caught his as her brother parted from her and she turned away, heading out of the main room. Nick set his drink down and followed after her, concerned for his girl friend's wellbeing. The Superstar followed after her until he lost sight of her and then followed the sound of cursing until he came to the closed door of a family style restroom.

"Tori?" he asked, popping open the door and peering inside.

His brunette girlfriend was leaning against the counter inside, looking down at the sink. Her hands were gripping the marbled patterned material of the counter tightly so that her knuckles stood out against her skin. Nick took in the short black skirt she wore and the blue top that she had picked out just for the occasion, one that he knew that her family wasn't deserving of.

"Tori," he repeated, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "You okay, sweetheart?"

Tori's moss green eyes lifted to the mirror and she looked at him through her reflection. "I'm not. They're going off on me for bringing you here and for still sticking with my wrestling career. Dad's going to call Vince and try to convince him to make me quit."

"Like Hell he will," Nick growled, shaking his head. "You signed a contract and the WWE Universe loves you. Vince isn't going to want to let you go for your family's bullshit."

Tori made a face as she turned around, leaning back against the counter. "Dad can be pretty persuasive with business talk, Nick."

"And Vince is an expert businessman, he's not letting you go." Nick put his arms around her and looked her in the eye. "I'm not going to let you go away from wrestling either. It's your passion. Remember? You showed me scrapbooks that you made back in middle school of designs you planned for your ring gear and names you wanted to be called. Your favorite wrestlers and everything. You're not giving this up and I'm sure as Hell not going to let your family make you without a fight."

His little brunette nodded and stared at his chest for a moment. "They just really irritate me so much with their constant shutdowns and bullying. I know there's eight of them, but I could at least get some support from them in my decisions in life."

"I've been telling you that you don't need them, sweetheart. You don't need this aggravation." Nick smoothed his fingers down her arms and up again. "You don't need to waste anymore tears on their pettiness."

"You're right," Tori said, nodding her head. "I don't need this."

The Superstar grinned slightly. "I know what you do need though."

"What's that?"

He gripped her hips and lifted her up onto the counter so that she was precariously perched on the edge of it. Tori braced her hands on Nick's shoulders and looked at him in surprise as he eased up her skirt just past her midthigh and slid his hands along her inner thighs.

"Nick…" she said softly.

Nick smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he worked the fingers of one hand under her panties and touched her. Tori made a small sound and her eyes widened as he started rubbing her, teasing her into soft moans. Nick kept going as she went from one high to the next, her body shaking from each tipping point he sent her over. Tori tightened her hands on him and pulled him in for a kiss as she went over a big one and cried out against his lips to smother the sound. Nick chuckled and rested his forehead against hers, still slowly rubbing his girlfriend.

"You're so bad," she whispered breathlessly as she fought against her sounds.

"You haven't complained yet," Nick shot back with a smirk. "It's always 'yes, yes, fuck yes' with you, sweetheart."

Tori's body shivered as she hit another climax and he paused for just a moment as she bit her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Tori's moss green eyes burned as she met his once more. "Only if you promise to do something else really quick, Peroxide Head."

Nick let out a small growl as he withdrew his fingers from her panties and pulled her from the counter. "What'd I tell you about that nickname, Tori?"

She gave him pouty lips. "Peroxide Head…please?"

The Superstar spun her around and bent her partially over the counter, putting a hand at the spot between her shoulder blades. He hiked her skirt up and pushed her panties down to expose her ass to him. With a smack on her right cheek, he earned a soft cry from the Diva and she popped up onto her toes.

"Nick!" she moaned as he got on her on the left cheek next.

"You always liked being spanked," Nick commented with a smirk as he worked on his jeans with one hand. "We need to get some more toys for that one, sweetheart."

"Yes, we do," Tori said, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Corrupt this good girl, Nick…"

Nick pushed himself into her from behind and she moaned as he stretched her. He set up a fast, hard pace, knowing that they needed to be quick just in case someone decided to come looking for his girlfriend. Plus just teasing her had been enough to turn him hard enough to burst and she was so tight from this angle that it was hard not bursting before she could come first. Tori moaned his name softly and held onto the counter for support as he pounded into her from behind. He looked at the mirror and watched their reflections, him fucking her and her with her eyes closed as she moved with him, mouth slightly open, head tossed back in ecstasy.

_She's so beautiful_, Nick thought, sliding his hand over her hip to touch her again. _I can't believe that she's mine and that we're talking about forever. I will protect her from her family if I have to. And we can start our own. We just need to figure some things out first. But I love her so much, this is the real deal._

Tori clamped her hand over her mouth as she came and smothered her sounds. Nick thrust himself a few more times into her before he came hard inside of her and slowed down before pulling out. He eyed her ass for a moment, seeing the red marks his hands had left behind. A sigh passed through his lips as he fixed her panties back into place and eased her skirt back into its original position.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Tori's middle and feeling her tremble.

"Very jelly-legged," Tori whispered, opening her eyes with a small smile. "It'll pass in a moment though. I need to be able to walk out of here. Tell my mom and dad bye and just walk out without them stopping me."

Nick propped his chin up on her shoulder. "You sure you can handle that? Leaving them all behind for good?"

Tori nodded. "I can do it. I've got you."

"Yes," Nick squeezed her. "You've got me. You'll always have me."

"Then we better go get rid of them," Tori said, turning around in his arms and planting a kiss to his lips. "I love you."

She took his hand and pulled him out of the restroom and back into the main room of the clubhouse. Her father looked disappointed as she dragged Nick over to him.

"We're leaving," Tori announced, stopping in front of her father.

"But the party's not over, Victoria," her father said.

"It's Tori," Nick said, knowing Tori hated her full name.

Her father ignored him.

"You can't leave yet."

"I'm leaving where I'm not welcome and oh by the way, I'm not coming back," Tori told him. "I'm not giving up wrestling. I'm not giving up Nick. Don't bother calling me. Don't bother calling my bosses. Because I'm not giving up my life to make you happy. This is my life and I'm doing it my way." She smiled sweetly. "I love you and goodbye."

"Victoria!" her mother gasped.

"Goodbye Mother," Tori said, pulling Nick away.

"Victoria, stop!" one of her brothers called out, but she and Nick kept walking…

OOOOOOOOOO

_**Several Months Later…**_

Dolph Ziggler walked backstage and beelined it for the brunette with her back to him. "Tori," he said, tapping her on the shoulder. "How's our little one doing?"

Tori turned around and looked down at their little baby boy. "He's fussing because he wants his mommy back in the ring with his daddy." Her eyes burned as she looked up at Dolph. "Can't I come back and take on Asuka? Please? I have unfinished business with her."

Dolph shook his head. "Not yet, sweetheart. You gotta take care of this one for a bit longer."

Tori pouted. "Dean would let me fight."

"Dean's also an asshole. We're not bringing that man into this." He put his hand under her chin and looked her in the eye. "At the Royal Rumble, that's when you get to rejoin my side, sweetheart. And we can take on Dean together. Make him remember that you're my girl and not his, Understand?"

Tori nodded. "I love you, Dolph."

"I love you too, Tori." He pressed a tender kiss to her lips and then looked down at their son. "How about we take this one out for some ice cream?"

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Still not very long, but I tried. Things happened, but I'm busy and distracted. Oh well. Leave a review if you'd like. No pressure. Thank you and have a good night. -Scarlet**


End file.
